Colors
by Beyah Pyong
Summary: Sakura Haruno is just your normal average girl, trying to just get through her days at Konoha High. Until a misterious transfer student changes her mind about remaining just a 'normal girl' SaiSaku LEMONS
1. Highschool Days

**W00t for 1st fanfics! I hope I get better, and I hope that you all enjoy it! It's SaiSaku, InoCho, NaruHina, NaruSasu, and a who buncha other pairs I really can't remember. Please if you do not approve of these pairings. Please do not read! Constructive Critism is appreciated. Flaming isn't nice, so please be nice :)**

"What can I say about Konoha high? Well.." Sakura giggled softly.

"You meet a lot of strange people."

**-------------**

_Flashing lights. The curtain rises. Strobe lights. One microphone, one singer. The crowd is silent, waiting with anticipation, waiting for the pink haired mistress._

_**BEEP BEEP**__**BEEP**_

Sakura woke up with a freight. A strand of drool attached to her soft delicate lips comes up along with Sakura.

"_Damn. That alarm clock always scares me every morning!" _

Sakura looks at the perpetrator which she calls "Alarm clock" when her pupils shrink half their regular size. _**7:30!?! **_

Rushing to get the entire process which takes her about two hours done in less than 20 minutes, she runs out the door.

5 minutes happen when Sakura comes back in the room still in her school uniform.

"Damn. It's Sunday. There's no school.."

--------

Monday morning, Sakura has her hair in her usual style. Side swept bangs, and two clips in her hair. One from her best friend Yakamono Ino, and the other. From her ex-boyfriend Uchiha Sauske, which just happened to be the captain of the football team. And as a cheerleader, Sakura has to see him everyday.

Sakura thought that she was decent. True she didn't have the biggest breasts, but she figured that they made up for that in perkiness. _"What was it that Sasuke didn't see?"_

"Hey Haruno!" Ino said as she was waving her hand in the air to catch the dazing Sakura. Ino was basically the leader of the group. She was the head cheerleader, plus she had been the one to introduce Sakura to everyone. So it only felt fair that she was the one in charge. Plus she loved attention, Sakura didn't really care for attention, because she was always scared that she'd do something mega embarrassing. Along with Ino, was Hinata Hyuuga, a incredibly shy girl who didn't really talk a lot. No one really knows why she joined Ino and the gang of slutty cheerleaders, she seemed way to innocent. Well Sakura couldn't judge her, she wasn't alone Sakura wasn't like all the other slutty cheerleaders. She still had her virginity, and that mattered to her a lot.

"Hey Ino, Hinata. What's up?" Sakura said as she clutched her books to her B-cupped breasts.

"Yo." Ino said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Your hair looks very nice today." Blushing Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata. I've always wanted to ask you something. How did you get boobs so big?" Ino said as she groped Hinata's left breast.

"**INO! YOU IDIOT**."

One hit to Ino's head and she snapped back into line. Sakura felt like she was the only one that could defend Hinata. She was like a little sister, and Ino groping her wasn't helping the situation of her feeling more welcome to the group.

"Gah. Whatever. Hey did you hear about the transfer kid? He moved here last week and is coming to this school. You should hang out with him Sakura. You've got the best grades, plus your class president, a cheerleader, and voted most popular. Maybe you could be the best influence for him eh? Not to mention, he might help you with that little 'virginity' problem of yours." Ino said with a sly look on her face.

"Ino shut up. Geez, you're an idiot. No wonder why your grades are going down the drain. Plus it's my job as student council to show the new kid around."

"Please, you'd do it even if you weren't on student council. You're like the idol of this school. Plus your too kind hearted." Ino said as she poked Hinata in order for approval.

"It's true Sakura-chan. You are a very kind person, and I have no doubt in my mind that you will make this new student feel very welcomed." Hinata said with a very sweet and gentle smile.

_ God how did she get messed up with someone like Ino? She seems too kind for Ino. Then again. Satan seems sweet and kind compared to Ino. _Sakura was really the only one that could ever stand up to Ino. For no matter what Ino did for Sakura, Sakura always knew that Ino knew whatever she said made sense. So it was Okay to tell Ino she was a moron every now and again.

Walking down to the school grounds so many thoughts ran through Sakura's mind. The one the most clear was "_Who was the new kid, and what was he like? "_


	2. Welcome! Mysterious Student Sai!

**Konoha High is full of your usual people. You have the jocks, the cheerleaders, your rebels, and your average scary people. Some of the best examples were Sasuke for the jocks, he was smart, cool, and every girls fantasy. Usual cool guy, Sasuke doesn't say much, but yet, girls seem to turn into goo when they see him on the football field. The person who knew all too well was Sakura. She had dated Sasuke in the past, but he seemed like a jerk the entire time. She was surprised when he said yes, but now, she wish he hadn't.**

"**Hey Haruno." Ino said as she put down her pom poms and stared into Sakura's emerald eyes. "Your still not wanting Sasuke back are you?"**

"**No. But you know I wish he hadn't said yes. Ya' know? I mean before he said yes, I still had the fantasy. Now I don't even have that anymore." Sakura said as she leaned on the railing watching Sasuke catch the ball. God how he looked like a superstar, he even sweated cool. You couldn't find a flaw in Sasuke. How Sakura wanted to punch the lights out of those girls who fangirled over him. **

"_**He's not worth it. Stop wasting your time."**_

**I**

**no couldn't really consult her friend. She didn't know what to say. Her dreams had been ruined, her one guy she fantasized about turned out just to be a toad, instead of prince charming. Saying yes, only really got her hopes up. She wondered if that was the only thing he was after for. Was just to build her up and tear her down.**

"**I say we kick his ass right here and now" Ino said as she held up her fist and swung her other hand around Sakura.**

"**Yeah right Ino. We're cheerleaders. What are we gonna' do? Throw our pom poms at him? Plus he's got those fan girls around him. We wouldn't be able to land a punch." Sakura said smiling.**

"**I was kidding…" Ino said with surprise.**

"**I was too. Thanks for comforting me. Your not so bad Ino-Pig." Sakura said with sexiness and slyness.**

"**Your not coming onto me are you?" Ino said with sarcasm.**

"**Geez, Ino you sure know how to ruin a tender moment." Sakura sighed. She was really close to Ino, ever since the ol' preschool days. She always said something funny, when she was concerned. It was just her thing. And with another sigh Sakura finally took her gaze off of Sasuke and started walking.**

"**Where are you going?" Ino said as she started to sit on the railing.**

"**To class. You'll be late if you don't start heading out too." Sakura said without even turning back to look at Ino's expression. In stead she raised up her hand which somehow was their way for saying 'goodbye.'**

**History always bored Sakura. Plus it didn't help that she had it first hour either. But the good news as class president, and part of the student council she got to skip the first 30 minutes. So as a part of the usual schedule she went to the front office and got with the others to discuss on multiple things. But instead she was face to face with the new kid, she heard about from Ino. She didn't really make a graceful entrance either. Walking in she closed the door on his fingers. Later putting an Icepack on the bruised fingers she tried to make interesting conversation.**

"**Well. Welcome to Konoha High school! This isn't the way we usually welcome people, but since your special we thought we smash your fingers into the door." She looked up from his fingers and smiled. Sakura got a good look at him. He was unusually awkward looking. Pale, black eyes it seemed like, black hair, black outfit. He didn't seem like the kind for jokes. Still she couldn't judge. Sasuke had black eyes too. And she liked him.**

"**I'm sorry. That wasn't really funny." Sakura said as she tended to the fingers. "My name is Haruno, Sakura. But you can call me Sakura. If you ever have any questions, you can always ask me. I'm class president, on the student council, and a cheerleader. So I know the school like the back of my hand."**

"**I wish I could say the same. But the back of my hand has been smashed in the door." **

_**Well at least he said something. No matter if it was an insult.**_

"_**My name is Sai by the way. I'm a artist." He said as he watched the door of the nurses office.**_

"_**I'm sorry. A artists hands are very important to him. I'm a klutz sometimes. Oh! And if your interested we do have a art show coming up at the end of the year. You could enter that!" Sakura said hoping to cut down the tension between them.**_

"_**I heard. So you say I can ask you anything right?" Sai asked with the same expression he'd had on for the entire time talking.**_

"_**Yes. Defiantly." Sakura said smiling.**_

"_**Who is this Uchiha guy I keep hearing about?" Sai said as she looked into Sakura's emerald jem eyes. Never had he seen such a color. He'd have to try to mix paint later to try to get the same color later.**_

"_**He's just a guy. Well he's the captain of the football team. He's 'supposedly' Mr. Rock star. He's selfish and ignorant, plus he doesn't say a word. He's a guy your better off not knowing." Sakura said as she clutched the gauze in her hands.**_

"_**Captain of the football team huh? Seems like you two would be made for each other." Sai said as he watched her in anger. She was unusual. Then again so was he. He still couldn't tear away from those eyes. They were magnificent. **_

"_**Yeah you would think so. But he's nothing special like I said earlier." Sakura looked up at him and caught him staring into her eyes. Quickly she blushed and turned away. "Um. There we go! All better!"**_

_**Sai looked at his fingers, they were bandaged perfectly. Did she do everything right? She seemed like little Miss Perfect. That intrigued him more. He wanted to find her flaws. Her human side. **_

"_**Hey Sakura. One more question." Sai said with his gauzed up finger pointed on a paper. "Where is 'History 101?'"**_


	3. History 101

**Sakura walked with Sai to their first class. Was God punishing her for smashing his fingers into the door? It seemed like they'd go their separate ways after that, but now that their in their each other's first hour. Sakura thought that maybe things might not go so well. **

**Sai was thinking about what is he going to do with this girl. **_**She's only going to be a burden. She's going to want to be 'friends' and I don't think I can handle someone that happy. **_**Sai hadn't shown emotion in a long time. For good reason too. Sai had been hurt one too many times. But in his old school cheerleaders were whores, and mean to him just because he was different. Yet here was one of the most popular girls and she was being kind and sweet. Something seemed off. What did she want?**

"**I can explain to Iruka-sensei why we're so late. I'm 30 minutes late everyday because of student council. And if I explain things to him, I'm sure he'll let us slide." Sakura said as she smiled toward Sai. But he just gave her a blank stare back. Geez, Sakura knew this wouldn't be easy. He seemed so quite. **_**How is he going to react to the people here. How are the people going to react to him. That'll suck if everyone's mean to him on the first day. I hope that everyone treats him well.. **_

"**Sai-kun. I'm a little worried about how things are going to go down today. Maybe if you hung around me today, you might get to know more people." Sakura said trying to be sincere.**

"**Listen. I understand that your trying to be nice. But there's no need to. I can take care of myself. I've gotten used to new schools before. I used to move all the time when I was little. I'm good." Sai said without even making eye contact. He couldn't risk being caught in her eyes again. Although it was so tempting to not get lost in them.**

"**Okay. I understand." Sakura said as she looked at her feet. **_**How come he won't just open up a little? I fear for him. He seems like the kind that will explode suddenly. I just don't want him to get hurt. **_

**Sakura opened the door that read "Iruka-sensei History 101" and began to walk in **

"**Sorry Iruka-sensei. We had some trouble with a door and me being a klutz" Sakura lifted up Sai's hand to show off his battle wound.**

"**Welcome new student. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class. And when your done you can take the seat next to Ms. Haruno." Iruka said with a smile that would melt anyone's heart.**

_**Damn Iruka sensei. The guy already hates my guts as it is. Lets make him stuck with me more. **_**Sakura looked at Sai's face to see if there was a look of horror. She was surprised when she saw a smile. **

"**Understood. I am Sai. I like to draw various things. The thing I enjoy the most is drawing most abstract art and people. I've moved countless times, and I am very used to meeting new people. So I am excited about staying here the entire four years. I hope that we'll all have a great year together." **

**Sai ended the speech with a noble bow. Sakura's deep green eyes glimmered when she saw how smooth Sai-kun had been. Was she worrying for nothing. Maybe he might be more popular than her. But the one thing that interrupted her thoughts was silence. Awkward silence. Not a peep came from the entire class room. And with that Sai and Sakura took their seats. When Sakura sat down she heard Sai whisper **

"**Okay so what's your next class?"**

**--------**

**Lunch finally came around for poor Sai. The day had been incredibly awkward. If it hadn't been for him meeting Sakura he might've not made it through the day. Thank God he had almost every class with her. Which was a coincidence to say the least. But they were on the same IQ level so really it wasn't all that weird. Sai was starring at his food that he got from the local lunch line. It was disgusting. Truly atrocious. He didn't know that kids could swallow it. It looked alive. **

"**I can make you lunch and bring it for you to eat. That's what I do. The food is disgusting. I learned that the first time I came here too. The middle school food wasn't that bad, but it got worse everyday." Sakura stared at him with worry. **_**God is he really going to eat that? **_

"**Thanks. I'd really appreciate that if you could." Sai said as he poked the food with a fork. He grew more comfortable with Sakura having two long classes with her, and being stuck on every project with her. Which wasn't so bad. She was really smart. I was just so hard to stay away from the eyes. They were warm and welcoming, plus they just didn't seem like a color at all. They seemed like a fantasy. **

**Without missing a que, Ino and Hinata came to Sakura's side. Ino striding in all her glory, and Hinata following right behind her. **

"**Hey Guys. This is Sai. Sai this is Ino and Hinata. I grew up with Ino, we've been friends since Pre-Kindergarten. And Hinata is a recent addition. But she's quickly become one of my closest friends." Sakura said with a newfound joy to see her friends.**

"**Yo." Ino said casually. **

"**Hello Sai-kun" Hinata said very properly.**

"**Hello. My name is Sai." Sakura could tell Sai's worry. He probably couldn't handle meeting another person.**

"**Hey guys. If you don't mind. I'm going to sit with Sai today. You know I wanna' make sure he's Okay." Sakura said with a warm smile. Sai noticed that she was worried about him. He would've liked to say **_**I'm fine go ahead with your friends. **_**But the football team had been giving him weird looks, and he figured he was safe with Sakura. He wasn't scared. He just didn't want to get into a fight with the jocks on the first day of school. **

"**Okay." Ino said with a raised eyebrow. She didn't like Sai already. She knew something was up. She didn't know what, she just didn't like him taking away Sakura like that.**

"**Hey Sasuke. Isn't that the new kid sitting with your ex?" Shikamaru pointed out Sai and Sakura together. **

"**So." Sasuke said focused on something else. Naruto was being stupid like usual and rustling up Chouji for some lunch money. **

"**Well. It'll look bad if she's not still broken hearted about you. If she's not. Then the other girls are going to notice something fishy." Kiba said as he put down his sandwich.**

"**Your right. We've gotta' do something about it" Shino said.**

"**Fine. We'll **_**sweet talk him into leaving her alone." Sasuke said with a cynical smile on his face.**_


	4. Fire Crotch

Sakura and Sai were walking together in the halls of Konoha High, when Sasuke Uchiha shows up in the middle of their path. Sasuke along with all his other goons started to swarm Sakura and Sai.

"Hey new kid. Can we talk for a second." Sasuke said with his casual cool way.

"Forget about it Uchiha. You have no business with Sai-kun." Sakura said as she stuck her arm out in front of Sai.

"Uchiha? I thought I was 'Sasuke-kun." What's the matter Sakura? You're not over me are you? I thought you were in love with me." Sasuke said it directly to Sai, but he meant it for Sakura.

_In love with him? Sakura hates his guts. She couldn't possible have had any feelings in the past for him. Could she? _Sai thought about that for the longest time waiting to hear Sakura's reply.

"The past is the past. I've grown and trust me. I've out grown you." Sakura said as she found the new confidence. She liked protecting Sai. It made her stronger. Plus it wasn't bad having someone on her side.

"Sakura that hurts me. I thought that you wanted me to be 'your first.'" Sasuke knew how to get into Sakura's mind. He knew all too well.

_WAIT. SAKURA'S A VIRGIN. She seemed so pretty. It's hard to believe that…GAHH. GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MIND SAI! God she's just a friend._

"Heh. You think I'd want you to be my first. You think I'd want someone who acts like a pussy?" Sakura met his evil glare. She knew how to get in his mind too.

"Bitch. Your gonna pay for that." Sasuke's anger bubbled. She was pushing the right buttons.

All of a sudden every guy on the football started to creep slowly toward them. Sakura looked at Sai who noticed it too. _Damn. If he hadn't been around me he wouldn't be in this situation. _Suddenly Sakura pushed Sai out of the way. With a big _**THUD **_Sai hit the floor. He couldn't help how Sakura looked so brave. She was after all only a girl. Plus she was in a skirt. _How did she plan to fight them all on her own? _Sakura got ready in a fighting position. She knew that she could do it. She just didn't know if she could protect Sai too. Suddenly Kiba was the first who jumped and aimed for Sakura. With one simple move of her hand she pushed Kiba out of the way and against the lockers.

"Heh. Anyone else?" Sakura was confident and strong. She knew she had to be.

"H-How?" Kiba moaned.

"A girl today has to be strong. How else is she supposed to survive?" Sakura looked at Sai and winked. Sai felt weak after that. A girl was defending him. He had to help somehow. He seemed paralyzed on the floor though. He couldn't move.

Shikamaru was the next. He wouldn't waste precious chakara on a jutsu. Plus they had been informed that Sasuke wanted her unharmed. So the best was to knock her out with a punch. Sakura dodged everyone, eventually making him hit a locker, which injured his hand.

Sai was amazed every dodge she did looked like a new dance move. She was graceful. Is this the same girl who slammed his fingers in a door the first time they met? Then when Kiba and Chouji were going to strike her at the same time she ran up the lockers and did a flip off them. _Amazing. Sai thought. She did all that to protect him?_

_Sakura knew that they were dumb, but she expected they'd find her weakness later, not this soon. Sasuke wanted to fight Sakura while the others tried to go to Sai. Sakura intervened to so fast and smooth that they didn't see it coming. _

_Then suddenly Sakura fell. With such a sudden movement Sai looked to see what had happened. Sasuke stood there with his fist red. He had seen her blind spot. _

"_You know. She'd seen that coming if she didn't have to protect you." Sasuke said while he threw Sakura over his shoulder._

"_W-Where are you t-taking her?" Sai mumbled. Why was he so scared? He could kick their asses if he wanted to. He did. But why couldn't he now?_

"_Heh. Well her dreams. Because as you sit here motionless. I'm going to make her dream of losing her virginity to me, a reality." Sasuke had to choke down those words. He didn't want to rape Sakura. But he knew his reputation would be ruined if he didn't._

_Just then Sasuke was thrown against a wall a spit out blood. Sakura was lain down gently on the ground. Somehow Sai resisted how beautiful she looked. He wiped the hair from her eyes and looked at the shooken Sasuke. _

"_I won't let you do that to Sakura-chan."_

_Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth, and smirked. "Fine. We'll go. I'm tired anyways. Probably wouldn't have had the strength to rape the bitch after what she made me go through. But we'll be back. Most definably. Mark it in your calendar 'Sai-kun' we'll get her sometime. And it'll be all your fault." Sasuke said as he made a gesture for his team to back down and leave._

_Sai sighed and looked at Sakura. He was right. She was a burden. But she was a beautiful burden. And she stood up for him. There was something special about this Haruno girl. He seemed to like her more and more from the first time he met her._

"_Okay. Well we can't go to the nurse. She'll ask why your unconscious and I really don't wanna deal with it right now. Plus I have no clue where you live. Or any of your friends. My guess would be to take you to my house. As embarrassing as that sounds. I just hope you don't get pissed at me later. Jesus, did you see what you did to that Kiba guy? Whoa. Note to self. Never piss off fire crotch here" Sai picked up Sakura and began to walk to his house._


	5. Its a date

_Sai…Sai….Sai! _

"SAI!" Sakura screamed out loud when she woke up with a sudden jerk. She was still clutching the blanket, still imagining it was Sasuke's neck. _Did he already rape me? Am I still a virgin? No, I'd be sore if he raped me. Where is Sai-kun? Where am I?_

Sakura looked around to maybe come to sense with her surroundings. All she saw was a big empty room with one mat on the floor, being occupied by herself. All around her was art supplies. _Is this Sai-kun's room? Where do his parents sleep? DOES HE HAVE PARENTS?_

Sai came into the room to find Sakura looking at the old paintings he'd done. He looked at the hot tea he'd made for her, and wondered if it was such a good idea to bring her. She'd surely have questions. He just didn't know how he was gonna' answer them.

"Morning Fire Crotch!" Sai said with a smile that was warm and welcoming.

"F-Fire Crotch? JUST WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Sakura said with fury. How could he think that was a cute little pet name? It was insensitive!

"Oh nothing. So how'd you sleep." Sai said trying to change the subject of crotches.

"Fine I suppose. Hey Sai can I ask you a question.." Sakura said with the sweetest look of innocence on her face. He saw the eyes again. Shimmering with hope and optimism. He'd hope that those eyes never truly saw the world for what it was.

"Shoot." Sai said as he handed her the cup.

"What, and who are all these paintings of?" Sakura said as she smiled graciously for the cup. She didn't want to bring up the 'no parents around' thing. So she changed the subject as fast as she could.

"Well. When I see something that intrigues me, I have to come back and paint it. You see those two paintings over there" He said as he pointed to a picture with two lovely couples on it.

"Yes. It's amazing." Sakura said as she looked at Sai's eyes. For some reason they seemed to be off in some other situation. Was he having a flash back? Was it a dream?

"Those are what I imagined my parents to be like. Remember when I told the class that I moved around a lot and that I was used to change. The only reason that I moved, was that the teachers would find out that I had no parents, and try to adopt me into foster homes. I couldn't live with someone I barely knew. I would feel like a burden. So I taught myself to be tough, and that emotions were weakness. It was hard when I saw families. But that's why I don't show much emotion. But now since I'm old enough I can make a living for myself, and I won't be stuck in a foster home. So unfortunately, I'm staying at Konoha High" Sai sighed. She'd want to hug him probably. Everyone he told this story to, wanted to hug him after it. He hated hugs. Well… He wanted to hate hugs.

"Oh I see. I'm truly sorry about your loss." Sakura finally noticed emotion in Sai's eyes. She liked it when he showed emotion.

"Sai. I understand that you hate my guts and all. But you saved me back there and I couldn't have done it without you. I was wondering if you'd take a 'repayment plan.'" Sakura said as she walked closer to Sai.

"Um. Look Sakura, it's not that I hate you. I just don't understand you. And um. As for the repayment thing you don't have to worry about it" Sweat was running down Sai's face now. _What the hell was she aiming at?_

"_Oh but I do. I want to make it up. By cleaning, cooking, organizing your house." Sakura said with a playful smile on her face. She wouldn't take no for a answer._

"_I don't have anything to clean. I don't have anything to cook." Sai said with curiosity. He didn't know what was up. He was scared to find out though._

"_We'll go shopping tomorrow for things. And after that I can help with everything. Just think of me as your personal slave! I'm here to thank you!" Sakura didn't really get all the sexual innuendos. She was still a virgin, she didn't know about things like 'S & M play' She thought of herself as being a good person._

"_Okay." Sai said. She'd be around him regardless. And if it helped him get more stuff, and better food. He was in for it._

"_Great" Sakura said with a cynical smile._

"_It's a date." _


End file.
